


is magic real?

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pepsicola, Sadstuck, Suicide, Two Endings, johndave - Freeform, one happy, one sad, really super ooc dave sorry, warning!! don't read the second ending if you get triggered easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is very, very sick.<br/>(Two endings, the first happy and the second sad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. alternate ending one

There he is, lying on the bed. His eyes, which you so love, are closed. Those soft, blue eyes that used to be full of so much life. You haven't smiled in weeks. Your friends have come to you, reassuring you that he'll be okay, that your lovely, innocent, peaceful John will live to see the next day. They've never been wrong, but you can feel the life fading from him. You sit by his bedside, holding his cold hand. You keep your thumb on his wrist, feeling a pang every time his heart stutters. You should be in control, why can't you save him? You've always had plenty of time, but now you've run out and you don't know what to do. You've tried nearly everything. All you can do is sit by his side and watch as the color fades from his cheeks. The soft breaths from his lips are making you drowsy. They're so familiar, yet so terrifying at the same time. You don't realize you're crying until she comes in and wipes your cheeks. "Rose...I don't know what to do..." You whisper. "I'm supposed to be able to save him, but I don't know how." She nods slowly, the sad look on her face giving away what she isn't saying. You can feel the tears pricking at your eyes once again. "Isn't there anything we can do?" You say, hands shaking. She opens her mouth, but doesn't speak as her face lights up. "Dave, I think...I think there might be something." You look up, your eyes widening. "What is it?" You ask, your tone more excited than you mean it to be. "This may not work. Don't get your hopes up too much, but I'm going to go get Jane." Rose says, standing up and casting a glance to the boy on the bed. "If anyone can save John, it would be her." You nod. She's right, of course. Jane's the breath of life that John needs. Rose makes her way out, leaving you to an empty room again. No, you scold yourself. Not empty, although it feels like it. John is there. John is always there, eyes shut and breathing slow. It's almost like he's just taking a nap, except it's been three weeks. Your hands are shaking again. You're scared. Terrified that nothing can be done, that you'll never be able to see him again. The light in his eyes when he laughs, the way his hair just barely falls above his eyes. The pureness of him, just him. You're sobbing now, and don't give a damn. You barely feel the hand on your shoulder. "Dave..." A soft voice speaks, and you look up. "Jane...hi." You laugh slightly at how wrecked your voice sounds. "How is he?" Jane asks softly, and you shiver. "Not better, but not really worse. He's...at a stable point." She nods. "Dave...Are you okay?" She asks, worry evident in her eyes. You nod, possibly a bit too quickly. She frowns, obviously not believing you but letting it go anyways, knowing you don't want to talk about it. "I need you to...give me some room." She says, motioning to the way you're sitting next to him. You shift over, Rose pulling up a chair for Jane to sit on. You're still shaking slightly, and your sister pulls you into a soft hug. You break down, again. This is really taking a toll on your mind. As Jane gently takes John's hand and shuts her eyes, you cry. You bury your face in Rose's shoulder and cry. "I don't know what I'll do...if this doesn't work." You whisper weakly. Rose nods, rubbing her hand in circles on your back. "It will. You'll have John back soon, Dave. I promise." She lets you go, and you sit back down next to him. You know it will take a while for anything Jane does to take effect, but you can't bring yourself to go anywhere. Instead, you let sleep overcome you. 

-

You wake to a hand shaking your shoulder. "Dave! Wake up!" Rose says, her voice bright. You open your eyes to find Jane no longer beside you. "Where'd she go? Did she give up?" Your voice is shaking as you look frantically around the room. Rose laughs, a sound that you haven't heard for weeks. "Dave, it worked! John woke up!" The room swirls and you turn to the bed. He's there, just like you left him, eyes shut. Something's changed, though. There's more color in his cheeks, his breathing is heavier, more natural. "John?" You whisper, lightly shaking his shoulder, and he opens his eyes, yawning. "Dave! You were asleep last time, I told Rose not to wake you up. You looked like you needed the nap." He grins, and you feel tears threatening to fall again. You let them, collapsing forward. "Dave, are you okay? Why are you crying?" John asks, startled. You look up at him, laughing. "I thought I was going to lose you, and I was so scared...I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't made it. God, I love you, John." You say, pulling him into a tight hug. He blushes, hugging you back nervously. "I...uh...Boy, is it warm in here?" John mumbles, looking down at his feet. You grab the ends of your shirt nervously. "Sorry. Was that too soon?" You're about to turn away when John grabs you and laughs softly. "No, Dave. It's perfect." He leans his head forward, laying his forehead against yours. The two of you stay like this for a while before pulling back. You look around, realizing everyone has left. It's just you two now. "Hey, John?" Your voice comes out softer than you expected. The other boy looks up. "Hm?" You hesitate. "Can I...kiss you? I mean, not if you don't want it or anything. It's fine." You stammer, and John smiles. "Of course you can, Dave." When you don't move, he leans over. "If you don't, I will." The distance between you is closed. When the two of you pull away, a single word is spoken. "Forever."


	2. alternate ending two (warning! suicide)

There he is, lying on the bed. His eyes, which you so love, are closed. Those soft, blue eyes that used to be full of so much life. You haven't smiled in weeks. Your friends have come to you, reassuring you that he'll be okay, that your lovely, innocent, peaceful John will live to see the next day. They've never been wrong, but you can feel the life fading from him. You sit by his bedside, holding his cold hand. You keep your thumb on his wrist, feeling a pang every time his heart stutters. You should be in control, why can't you save him? You've always had plenty of time, but now you've run out and you don't know what to do. You've tried nearly everything. All you can do is sit by his side and watch as the color fades from his cheeks. The soft breaths from his lips are making you drowsy. They're so familiar, yet so terrifying at the same time. You don't realize you're crying until she comes in and wipes your cheeks. "Rose...I don't know what to do..." You whisper. "I'm supposed to be able to save him, but I don't know how." She nods slowly, the sad look on her face giving away what she isn't saying. You can feel the tears pricking at your eyes once again. "Isn't there anything we can do?" You say, hands shaking. She opens her mouth, but doesn't speak as her face lights up. "Dave, I think...I think there might be something." You look up, your eyes widening. "What is it?" You ask, your tone more excited than you mean it to be. "This may not work. Don't get your hopes up too much, but I'm going to go get Jane." Rose says, standing up and casting a glance to the boy on the bed. "If anyone can save John, it would be her." You nod. She's right, of course. Jane's the breath of life that John needs. Rose makes her way out, leaving you to an empty room again. No, you scold yourself. Not empty, although it feels like it. John is there. John is always there, eyes shut and breathing slow. It's almost like he's just taking a nap, except it's been three weeks. Your hands are shaking again. You're scared. Terrified that nothing can be done, that you'll never be able to see him again. The light in his eyes when he laughs, the way his hair just barely falls above his eyes. The pureness of him, just him. You're sobbing now, and don't give a damn. You barely feel the hand on your shoulder. "Dave..." A soft voice speaks, and you look up. "Jane...hi." You laugh slightly at how wrecked your voice sounds. "How is he?" Jane asks softly, and you shiver. "Not better, but not really worse. He's...at a stable point." She nods. "Dave...Are you okay?" She asks, worry evident in her eyes. You nod, possibly a bit too quickly. She frowns, obviously not believing you but letting it go anyways, knowing you don't want to talk about it. "I need you to...give me some room." She says, motioning to the way you're sitting next to him. You shift over, Rose pulling up a chair for Jane to sit on. You're still shaking slightly, and your sister pulls you into a soft hug. You break down, again. This is really taking a toll on your mind. As Jane gently takes John's hand and shuts her eyes, you cry. You bury your face in Rose's shoulder and cry. "I don't know what I'll do...if this doesn't work." You whisper weakly. Rose nods, rubbing her hand in circles on your back. "It will. You'll have John back soon, Dave. I promise." She lets you go, and you sit back down next to him. You know it will take a while for anything Jane does to take effect, but you can't bring yourself to go anywhere. Instead, you let sleep overcome you. 

-

After a while of sleeping, you wake up with a yawn. You're surprised nobody decided to wake you up. Your thoughts are running over possible scenarios as to what could have happened when you realize Jane is no longer beside you. A sinking feeling starts to overtake you, and you look to the bed. John is more pale than usual, and you lift a shaking hand to his mouth. You choke back a sob when you feel no breath. "John? John, wake up! This...this isn't funny, bro. Wake up..." Your voice rose the more you spoke. "Please, wake up! John, I need you!" You cried. "I need you to wake up! I need...I love you..." You sink to the ground, weakly sobbing. Jane couldn't save him. John's gone. You're barely able to process the thought. In a haze, you think you hear someone speaking to you, but you ignore it as you stand. Tears are still falling from your cheeks, but you don't care. You're walking somewhere, anywhere, to get away from that room. It's no longer you that's directing your brain, but some unknown force of grief that you can't stand but you let take over anyways. Where are you? There's screaming behind you, but you don't listen. There's enough of that in your head already. You look down, and it's the edge of the balcony. There's about an eighty foot drop below you, and it looks inviting. There doesn't seem to be anything stopping you from holding one foot out over the edge. Rose grabs your sleeve, and you turn around and smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to go see John. I'll be right back, okay?" You say calmly, wondering why she's crying. There's nothing to be sad about! You gently remove her hand from your sleeve, waving before turning around and stepping off. It's a blur, then black, and then...You're standing in front of John. "Hi, John! I've missed you!" You say excitedly as you run off with him.


End file.
